Episode 198
'Episode 198 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Highlights * TJ and Paul becomes Devon's bitches. * Free Press Media returns!!! * Brett Keane confesses to raping many children. * Video Game Underground. Videos Played # Vault Peasants # Video Game Underground Sing Along TV commercial # MRREPZION SUCKS # Ben Carson: Uneducated voters are my biggest threat # The aspirations of 18-year old Ted Cruz # Calling Out The Amazing Atheist # Jesus, the Eternal Bridegroom sequel (corrections for historical accuracy) # Child Cancer Indoctrination # Video Game Underground Halloween Special TV commercial # Want Me to Release Music Videos Again? # [YTP ~ Particular pineapple individual situations] # Hillary Clinton And Yoko Ono Were Lesbian Lovers And I Have The Video # Natural Rights Are Taken Not Given # 3 Reasons Anime Porn is Really Bad for You # Do white men have an inherent desire to kill? # World History: Muslims ''(not found) # Man plotted Milwaukee Masonic temple shooting, FBI says Start of the Show The show started out with some shitty DP cartoon about them hiding from the Canadian invasion. Paul warned people for the madness of the upcoming episode 200. TJ also revealed he would fist Paul during the episode. They played a song in a commercial for Video Game Underground. They also moved on to the Troll or not a Troll and played a video from a teenager who said Mr. Repzion sucks for attacking Onision and being an atheist. They discussed the news and played a video from CNN where they talked with Ben Carson. Ben explained how uneducated voters are the biggest threat to his career (because anyone with a brain would vote for Carson). They also played a video of Ted Cruz planning to take over the world while also showing off his mutated dad. TJ responded to a video from the Outspoken Realist who completely owned TJ for being a soft dishonest fuck to AIU. TJ realized how wrong he was and completely moved around OR's arguments. BeyondPhere and the Outspoken Realist tried to get TJ's attention about how much of a piece of shit AIU is. Middle of the Show They watched Gail read an excerpt from Jesus, the Eternal Bridegroom sequel. The peasants watched waiting until Gail mentioned penis. TJ was very impatient while waiting for Gail to say penis. Since Gail didn't mention Sex the Peasants relied how terrible Gail is at writing. A Brett Keane video was played. He basically talked about the indoctrination of Atheism. They played another video game underground commercial in-between. Brett revealed he was an annihilationist who doesn't believe in eternal torture. They moved on to a video from FreePressMedia, a world famous record company for producing such quality hit songs as ''Why Be An Atheist! ''For only $15k a month you too can support him on Patreon. A lot of people, including TJ are currently giving him all the money in the world for the production of his newest album! The grand total as of writing this article is a whopping $0.00https://www.patreon.com/AndrewBushard?ty=h. After that, they watched an edited video of Brett Keane. They played a video from the Doctor of Common Sense who claimed Hillary was carpet munching Yoko Ono. He claimed it explained his awful singing. They moved on to gTime Johnny who explained that our gTime utopia will come by the end of the year. Paul described how he actually understands what he's saying. TJ finally admitted to being the true head of the Papacy. End of the Show Some British fuck's video was played. He discussed how Hentai bad for you, because it apparently triggers rape culture. The British fuck apparently doesn't understand the difference between fantasy and reality. They moved on to a black supremacist (who looks like a black version of Jenny McDermott) who exposed the murderous hunting tendencies of the white man. Because only white people hunt they are just letting out there violent aggression towards black people. They moved on to a whinny mother complaining about teaching the history of Islam and Shihara law. She also complained about teaching other kids a religion other than Christianity and how there teaching the poor kids that the crusades were bad. They played a news story about a Isamic extremist who is plotting to shoot up the evil satanic Free-Masons. The peasants concluded he got his plan after watching several Vigilant Christian videos. They played video game undergound again. They opened some fan mail. They got a vibrator, a map of penis sizes, a personally letter telling the DP their faggots, sex toys, the Book of Mormon, a feminist pamphlet, and other crazy shit. They ended the show. Quotes TJ Kirk "I love d-vawn Tracey I want him inside me" Trivia * According to the peasants there should be no punishment for doxing * According to Paul doxing is just revealing someone's name and if nothing happens to someone who was doxxed that makes it ok. * TJ equates a twitter account being banned for reasons unrelated to your views as censorship and destruction of free speech. * This episode once again confirms the obvious, that Ben is the best peasant. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego